dragonballfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn
thumb|Dragon Ball Z: Fusion RebornDragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn is de twaalfde ''Dragon Ball Z''''-''film. Samenvatting We bevinden ons bij het Other World Tournament. Frog, een leerling van South Kai, wint het van een leerling van East Kai. North (King) Kai en East Kai zitten te ruziën. Het is nu de beurt aan Goku om tegen Frog te vechten en South Kai weet zeker dat zijn leerling zal winnen. Nu gaat King Kai met hem ruziën, maar West Kai sust de boel en het gevecht begint. Goku schopt Frog meteen de arena uit. Pikkon schakelt nu een leerling van East Kai uit. De finale tussen Goku en Pikkon begint. Een aantal zielen verschijnt voor King Yemma, die bepaalt of ze naar de hemel of de hel gaan. Degenen die naar de hel gaan moeten eerst een machine in die hen schoonmaakt van hun kwaad. Het kwaad wordt opgeslagen in tanks. Als de tanks vol zijn moeten ze vervangen worden. Dat is de functie van een tiener die op dit moment loopt mee te rocken met zijn walkman. Een andere dienaar van King Yemma verwijt hem dat hij maar wat rond loopt te lummelen. Na een paar keer hoort de tiener hem en de andere dienaar zegt dat er een loonsverlaging dreigt voor de tiener. Hij schrikt, zijn loon is al zo laag! De andere dienaar zegt dat hij dan maar hard moet werken en dat de tank bijna vol is. Hij vertrekt en de tiener gaat verder met rocken. De tank raakt vol en er klinkt een waarschuwingssignaal. De tiener hoort het niet en uiteindelijk ontploft de tank, met de machine. King Yemma en wat van zijn andere dienaren schrikken op. Met tranen in zijn ogen staat de tiener bij de ontplofte machine. Er ontstaat nog een kettingreactie van ontploffingen. Alle andere volle tanks ontploffen nu namelijk ook. Al het kwaad ontsnapt en een gedeelte komt op de tiener, die begint op te zwellen. Het kwaad verspreidt zich terwijl de tiener een groot geel monster geworden is, dat steeds 'Janemba' roept. King Yemma ziet het monster en herkent het als een onderdaan van de Demon Lord. Het lijkt erop dat zijn slechte aura bezit heeft genomen van de tiener. De natuurlijke wetten van de werelden zijn nu verstoord en de doden zullen weer tot leven komen! Janemba stopt King Yemma, wat dienaren en zijn gebouw in een soort bubbel en verspreidt rond het gebouw ook overal gekleurde bubbels. Goku en Pikkon vechten ondertussen door. Op aarde gebeuren er rare dingen. Een oude man zit als geest op zijn graf en vertelt zijn kleindochter dat hij zijn been weer terug heeft. De geest van een jonge vrouw wordt weer herenigd met haar geliefde, die inmiddels een oude man is. Een vampier wankelt over straat en vraagt mensen om de staak uit zijn borst te halen. Een aantal soldaten op paarden belemmert het verkeer, gevolgd door Adolf Hitler met zijn leger. De doden zijn weer opgestaan en de wereld is een chaos! Gohan en Goten zitten thuis te eten en drijven Chi-Chi tot wanhoop met hun gigantische eetlust. Videl is er ook bij. Ze helpt Chi-Chi met de gigantische afwas en Chi-Chi zegt dat ze een goede vrouw voor Gohan zal zijn. Van schrik laat ze wat borden vallen. Ze wordt opeens opgeroepen via haar horloge. Er wordt haar verteld dat de doden weer opgestaan zijn en dat ze snel moet komen met Great Saiyaman. De twee vertrekken. Het gevecht van Goku en Pikkon wordt opeens onderbroken en Grand Kai vertelt dat er iets mis is bij King Yemma. Goku en Pikkon gaan er met Goku's Instant Transmission naartoe en vinden King Yemma en zijn gebouw vast in de bubbel. Als ze proberen de bubbel met energiestralen kapot te schieten absorbeert de bubbel hun energie. King Yemma roept dat degene die op het dak van zijn gebouw zit verantwoordelijk is voor het gebeuren. Goku en Pikkon vliegen omhoog en schrikken als ze de gigantische Janemba vinden. Pikkon vliegt naar hem toe en is boos op het monster omdat hij de Spirit World heeft overgenomen. Het monster antwoordt met 'Janemba'. Pikkon zegt dat hij een braaf kind moet zijn en de Spirit World weer moet bevrijden. Janemba weigert en knalt Pikkon met één klap weg. Goku en Pikkon maken een plan: terwijl Goku met de kinderlijke Janemba gaat 'spelen', moet Pikkon King Yemma en de Spirit World bevrijden. Goku lokt Janemba weg. Hij springt in de gekleurde bubbels en Janemba gaat hem achterna. Goku belandt beneden in de hel en als Janemba met een aantal bubbels naar beneden dondert trilt de grond. Janemba staat op en vormt een aantal kleine Janemba's. Goku lacht, maar schrikt als het legertje Janemba'tjes hem aanvalt. Terwijl hij met hen vecht kijkt de grote Janemba geamuseerd toe. Uiteindelijk slaat Goku ze allemaal neer en ze verdwijnen. Janemba is teleurgesteld. Great Saiyaman en Videl verslaan en vernietigen op het dak van een gebouw een aantal zombies. Videl vraagt zich af hoe dit heeft kunnen gebeuren. Gohan antwoordt dat wat voor monsters er ook verschijnen, hij en Videl ze wel aan kunnen! Een stem roept plotseling dat ze een charmant koppel zijn. De stem kwam vanaf een ander dak, waar Frieza staat! Gohan herkent hem en Frieza is vereerd, hij herkent Gohan namelijk niet. Gohan zegt dat hij nog maar een kind was toen hij Frieza ontmoette, hij herkent hem vast nog wel. Frieza schrikt, hij is Goku's zoon! Gohan bevestigt dit en gooit zijn zonnebril, hoofddoek en cape af. Hij maakt een pose en Videl klapt. Frieza lacht en heft zijn arm op, een leger van zijn mannen met nog wat oude vijanden zoals Jeice en Bojack komt omhoog. Gohan vliegt op Frieza af en vernietigt hem met één stoot. Het leger trekt zich snel weer terug. Videl is trots op Gohan en hij maakt nog wat poses. Er rolt een schedel over straat terwijl Hercule wat zombies in elkaar slaat. Hij mist de pers, maar is toch blij met zijn overwinning. Als hij wegloopt lopen de zombies achter hem aan. Op een golfbaan vinden Goten en Trunks de bekende Four Star Dragon Ball in een hole. Ze hebben ze nu alle zeven! Goten krijgt een bal in zijn oog geslagen. Als hij geroepen wordt legt hij de bebloede bal in het putje en maakt zo weer iemand gelukkig die denkt dat hij een hole-in-one heeft geslagen. De zeven Dragon Balls liggen bij elkaar en Bulma vraagt Gohan, die inmiddels zijn zonnebril weer op heeft, om de draak op te roepen. Videl, Goten en Trunks staan er ook bij. Dit doet Gohan en Shenron verschijnt. Allen zijn weer onder de indruk van zijn verschijning. Gohan vertelt Shenron dat overal op aarde de doden weer opstaan en vraagt hem of hij de dingen weer normaal kan maken. Shenron zegt dat hij dit niet kan, zijn kracht is er niet groot genoeg voor. Het lot van de doden ligt in King Yemma's handen. Goten wil Shenron uitschelden, maar Trunks legt nog net op tijd zijn handen voor zijn mond. Het vijftal gaat nu bedenken wat ze dan moeten wensen. Pikkon probeert nog steeds de bubbel te slopen, maar zelfs een super energiebal werkt niet. Hij begint te vloeken en opeens verschijnen er barstjes in de bubbel. Dit lijkt te werken dus begint Pikkon verwoed verder te vloeken. Janemba laat allemaal bubbels richting Goku vallen, die de Saiyan ontwijkt. Vervolgens zet Janemba hem klem in de bubbels en stormt op hem af. Goku probeert los te komen, maar hij wordt met de bubbels omver gerend. Nu begint het gevecht wat serieuzer te worden. Goku kan Janemba maar niet raken, maar Janemba hem wel. Janemba kan namelijk een gat in de lucht slaan en zijn vuist er ergens anders weer uit laten komen. Goku wordt behoorlijk in elkaar geslagen en geschopt. Als hij Janemba's vuist vangt vraagt hij zich af waarom het monster al zijn aanvallen voorziet. Als Janemba weer uithaalt schiet Goku zijn vuist weg met een energiebal. Vervolgens vuurt hij een Kamehameha af op Janemba. Als hij weer wil schieten, teleporteert Janemba Goku naar zijn hand en Goku wordt geraakt door zijn eigen Kamehameha. Goku is onthutst en boos. Janemba lacht. Als Goku Super Saiyan wordt begint Janemba vanuit zijn buik op hem te vuren. Goku ontwijkt alle schoten en Janemba zorgt voor een aardbeving. Vanuit de rook horen we Goku nog vloeken. Het wordt hem nu te gortig en hij wordt Super Saiyan 2. Pikkon merkt het en hij vindt Goku maar een uitslover. Goku gaat nog verder en ook de Grand Kai merkt zijn kracht op. Goku is nu Super Saiyan 3! Goku zegt dat Janemba zal verliezen als ze nog verder gaan met vechten. Janemba lacht en klapt. Nu is het Goku's beurt om aan te vallen en hij slaat Janemba helemaal in elkaar. De gekleurde bubbels vallen naar beneden. Samen met Janemba slaat Goku ze weer omhoog. Hij mept Janemba weer neer en vuurt op hem met twee energieballen. Het monster roept nog één keer zijn naam en transformeert in een rood-met-wit wezen, dat erg kwaadaardig kijkt. De tanks van Hitler rijden door de straten en hij roept dat de wereld van hem is. Goten en Trunks zien het en vragen zich af wat voor idioot hij is. Hitler beveelt zijn leger op Goten en Trunks te vuren. Als dat geen effect heeft rijdt hij weer door met zijn tanks. Trunks knalt met één tank de andere tanks omver en Hitler roept dat de verraders gedood moeten worden. Trunks zegt dat Hitler te vroeg is teruggekomen. Goten en Trunks worden Super Saiyan om Hitler bang te maken, wat werkt. Hitler vraagt zich af waarom God hem deze jeugdige delinquenten gezonden heeft. Janemba en Goku gaan vechten en beiden krijgen rake klappen. Als Goku Janemba met een energiebal wil raken verdwijnt Janemba. In deze vorm kan hij zich namelijk afbreken en weer opbouwen op een andere plek. Janemba raakt Goku vervolgens met een energiebal. Nu schiet Janemba een straal uit zijn mond op Goku. Pikkon is ondertussen nog steeds aan het vloeken en de bubbel is al behoorlijk gebarsten. Goku's kleren zijn behoorlijk gescheurd. Janemba pakt een voorwerp van de grond op en maakt er een soort zwaard van. Hij geeft Goku er een aantal rake klappen mee. Janemba wordt wel door een energiebal van Goku geraakt, wat hem niets doet. Hij heft zijn zwaard in de lucht en een scherp energieveld raakt de bubbel waar achter Goku zich nu verschuilt. De bubbel wordt doormidden gesneden en het energieveld stopt. Goku's kleren zijn nu echt helemaal kapot en zijn arm bloedt erg. Hij ontwijkt nog wat scherpe energievelden afkomstig van Janemba's zwaard, maar wordt uiteindelijk toch geraakt. Hij valt in een plas bloed (ze zitten immers in de hel), waar Janemba nog meer scherpe energievelden naartoe stuurt. Hij snijdt een figuur rond Goku, die nu vastzit in het hard geworden bloed. Zijn haar is weer zwart. Janemba wil Goku de genadeslag geven, maar een serie blauwe energieballen weerhoudt hem ervan. Goku barst uit het kristalvormige object en valt op de grond. Zijn redder is Vegeta, die vindt dat Goku zich moet schamen. Hij zou hem namelijk verslaan! Goku vertelt Vegeta dat King Yemma nog vastzit en Vegeta antwoordt dat hij Janemba wel zal verslaan. Het is al lang geleden dat hij een monster in elkaar geslagen heeft. Hij zal dat monster de pijn laten zien waar de hel beroemd om is! Janemba stopt zijn zwaard weg. Goku kan Vegeta niet stoppen en de Saiyan prins valt Janemba aan. Ook hij wordt na een kort gevecht in elkaar geslagen. Zijn haar wordt ook weer zwart. Hij valt in een berg van ballen met spijkers, waar Goku hem opvangt. Vegeta zegt dat hij Goku's hulp niet nodig heeft en dat het monster erg sterk is. Goku zegt dat hij hem nog wilde waarschuwen. Janemba zit qua kracht een klasse hoger. Janemba loopt nu rond de berg. Vegeta zegt dat zelfs hij en Goku hem niet kunnen verslaan, maar Goku heeft een plan waardoor ze zullen winnen: fusie! Vegeta wordt boos, was dat het idee! Hij wil niet fuseren met Goku, maar Goku zegt dat het hun enige kans op een overwinning is. Vegeta zei immers zelf dat ze hem niet konden verslaan. Vegeta antwoordt dat hij nog liever sterft dan dat hij fuseert met Goku. De laatste merkt terecht op dat Vegeta al dood is en de prins zucht. Janemba vuurt nu een aantal energiestralen door de berg heen. Goku zag het aankomen, maar was te laat met het waarschuwen van Vegeta, die nu getroffen op de grond ligt. Vegeta zegt vanaf de grond dat hij, sinds hij naar Other World gekomen is, nog steeds de op één na beste is. Goku is nog steeds beter dan hij. Vegeta baalt enorm. Goku antwoordt dat het zinloos is, zijn lichaam behoort toe aan het heiligdom van de Grand Kai, waar hij zal blijven trainen. Het is natuurlijk dat zijn ziel hier anders reageert. Vegeta schreeuwt dat proberen hem te troosten met slechte ideeën nutteloos is. Fusie is nutteloos, he? Dat was het antwoord wat Goku al verwachtte. Hij begrijpt het wel. Vegeta kan dekking krijgen van de berg en Goku probeert wel een andere strategie. Vegeta moet gaan nu Janemba nog wacht! Vegeta staat op en hij zegt dat hij Goku's vriendelijkheid niet wil. Toch zal hij met hem fuseren. Janemba valt weer aan met energiestralen. King Kai, die alles op een televisie volgt, schrikt. De spijkerballen liggen overal. Goku kon Vegeta en hemzelf nog net op tijd redden met zijn Instant Transmission, en nu zitten ze verderop achter wat rotsen. Goku zegt tegen Vegeta dat hun tijd opraakt en dat hun kracht bijna gelijk is. Ze moeten aan de slag gaan! Het enige probleem is de fusie pose. Ze moeten in precies dezelfde positie staan om hem te volbrengen. Goku laat Vegeta de Fusion Dance zien, wat hij belachelijk vindt. Het is maar voor één gevecht. Janemba staat verderop en schreeuwt. Pikkon probeert nog steeds King Yemma te bevrijden, die vanuit de bubbel roept dat hij op moet schieten. Hitler laat zijn leger weer vuren en als antwoord hierop vernietigen Goten en Trunks een aantal tanks. Het leger lijkt wel eindeloos! Vegeta is wat uitgerust en hij en Goku doen de Fusion Dance. Voor Janemba verschijnt een dikke krijger die zegt dat hij hem zal verslaan. De Kai's voor de televisie zeggen dat Vegeta zijn handen niet goed hield, waardoor de fusie is mislukt. Goku en Vegeta moeten nu als 'Fat Gogeta' een half uur wachten voordat ze weer uit elkaar gaan. Janemba laat Fat Gogeta wat over het veld stuiteren met zijn aanvallen en ook de dikkerd zelf heeft nu door dat de fusie mislukt is. Janemba slaat Fat Gogeta verder in elkaar en de dikzak laat wat scheten. Fat Gogeta rent weg en wordt achtervolgd door Janemba. De Kai's zijn blij dat de fusie maar dertig minuten duurt. Fat Gogeta probeert nu Janemba aan te vallen, maar het werkt niet en hij krijgt zelf klappen. King Kai voelt dat Fat Gogeta's kracht ook niet toeneemt. De dikke krijger roept Janemba toe dat dit maar een oefening is en dat hij snel echt aan zal vallen. Er zijn nog tien minuten te gaan totdat de fusie voorbij is. Fat Gogeta krijgt nog een aantal klappen en hij roept dat hij Janemba's kwaad geen tweede keer zal tolereren. Hij rent weg, een verbaasde Janemba achterlatend. Hitlers leger vuurt ondertussen maar door. Janemba en Fat Gogeta lopen tussen de spijkerballen door. Opeens krijgt Janemba Fat Gogeta in het oog en hij vuurt een soort ijzeren staven op hem af. Net op tijd gaan Goku en Vegeta uit elkaar, zodat de aanval tussen hen door gaat. Vervolgens slaan ze Janemba weg. Terwijl Goku en Vegeta wegvliegen is Vegeta boos op Goku. Plotseling klinkt de stem van King Kai, hij vertelt over de fout van Vegeta. Ze willen het nog een keer proberen, maar Janemba laat een stel bubbels bij het tweetal ontploffen en komt achter hen aan. Plotseling springt Pikkon voor Janemba en Goku en Vegeta doen de Fusion Dance. Pikkon weet Janemba net lang genoeg op te houden zodat de twee kunnen fuseren. Hij ziet nog net dat hij geslaagd is, als Janemba hem slaat. Super Saiyan Gogeta staat voor Janemba en Pikkon ziet het ook, voordat hij bewusteloos neervalt. Goten en Trunks voelen de kracht van hun vaders en fuseren ook met de Fusion Dance. Nu zijn ze Gotenks, nog steeds Super Saiyan. Janemba verhoogt zijn power level, terwijl Gogeta tegen hem zegt dat hij niet Goku of Vegeta is, maar het instrument van zijn vernietiging! Gogeta stormt op Janemba af en geeft hem een aantal rake klappen. Hij vormt een aantal energieballetjes en vuurt ze op Janemba af. Het monster slaat Gogeta nog, maar het doet de Super Saiyan niets. Dan ontploffen de energieballetjes in het lichaam van Janemba, en hijzelf dus ook. In een regen van vonken verdwijnt hij en de tiener die op de tanks moest letten staat nu op zijn plaats. Als hij een boos kijkende Gogeta voor zich ziet rent hij snel weg. Gogeta lacht. Gotenks gebruikt zijn Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack en stuurt de spookjes op Hitlers leger af. Als ze ontploffen is het leger van Hitler verslagen. Vegeta en Goku staan bij het meer van bloed. Vegeta biedt Goku zijn excuses aan, omdat ze twee keer moesten fuseren. Hij lacht. Goku lacht ook en hij zegt dat hij en Vegeta elkaar wel weer zullen ontmoeten. Dan verdwijnt Vegeta. Op aarde verdwijnen ook alle doden en Other World is weer normaal. Gohan, Videl, Goten en Trunks vliegen naar huis. Het was een vreemde dag voor hen. Goten en Trunks weten wie de verstoring gestopt hebben. Gohan en Videl niet, maar de twee jongens willen het niet zeggen. Ze vliegen snel weg, met Gohan en Videl achter hen aan. Shenron vraagt of er al een wens bedacht is... Categorie:Films Categorie:Dragon Ball Z films